Don't Mess With Cocos Bunny
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: By the end of the week everyone will know not to mess with Cocos bunny. Spin off of A Day In The Life Of Renora


Finally being free from Cardin's cruelty, Velvet ran as fast as she could. She didn't have a destination in mind she just knew she had to get as far away from that horrible excuse for a human and that she would need to thank Nora next time she saw her.

Just as Velvet turned the corner away from the courtyard she had just been trapped in she ran into someone and fell backwards onto her butt causing to yelp from surprise and pain.

Scared she had run into another awful human who would hurt her, Velvet curled into a ball covering her ears so they wouldn't be pulled on anymore.

In her emotional state she couldn't hear Blake calling to her. When she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder Velvet jumped before feeling someone's arms wrap around her in a hug. Realising she wasn't in danger Velvet looked up from her ball to see that it was Blake that she had run into.

"B-Blake?" Velvet asked barely louder than a whisper. The pain in her ears still very prominent.

"It's ok Velvet it's ok" Blake said continuing to hug the poor faunus to try and make her feel even slightly better. She didn't know what had caused Velvet so much pain but she knew how hard it could be not having anyone to turn to in times like this so she sat there hugging Velvet until she calmed down enough to talk.

After ten minutes the tears had turned into light sniffles and Velvet slowly uncurled from her ball.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked in her normal stoic way while her eyes showed her true concern for her friend.

After Blake's team found out about her being a faunus she approached Velvet to ask for her help. She wanted to know how Velvet kept such a positive attitude and was able to show her faunus heritage without fear of bigoted humans. Since then Velvet has been helping Blake be more open with herself and showing her heritage. She wasn't confident enough to leave her or Velvets dorm without her black bow but she was taking steps in the right direction.

"It's n-nothing just a b-bad day" Velvet stuttered still suffering from her ordeal for the day. "I just n-need to go rest in my dorm"

Blake knew she was lying for the way she was still holding her ears with her hands, something Blake would do after some awful humans would pull on her ears, and the way she was still shaking from fear of whoever had caused this but decided it would be better to get her back to her dorm where hopefully her girlfriend Coco was there or at worst Blake would hunt Coco down and make her go back to the dorms.

Blake sighed "Alright but i'm coming with you" Before Velvet could argue Blake shot her a look that told her it wasn't up for discussion. Velvet shakily nodded and allowed Blake to help her off the ground.

Once she was sure Velvet wasn't hurt from the fall she led the faunus girl to her dorm. When they arrived Velvet opened the door hoping that Coco wasn't there to freak out about how she looked. Unfortunately for her Coco was there and as soon as she saw Velvet she burst out of her chair and ran across the dorm.

"Bun what happened?" Coco frantically asked looking between Velvet, her ears which had red marks all over them and Blake hoping someone would give her an answer.

"Nothing happened Coco calm down" Velvet responded trying to calm her girlfriend down before she tore down all of Beacon to find out who hurt her bunny.

While Velvet reassured her girlfriend she was ok Blake slipped out to head back to her dorm to finish reading her book before the rest of her team came back.

After constantly asking about what had happened and who she had to crush Coco knew she wasn't going to find out who did this to her girfriend. Having led Velvet over to her bed Coco asked one final question she needed answered.

"I know you're not going to say who hurt you but please tell me why you don't stop them. You're a kickass fighter bun so why? Coco asked pleadingly.

Having taken off her sunglasses when she came back to the door Cocos eyes showed how concerned she was for Velvet. Knowing Coco wouldn't leave this alone Velvet moved so that she was sitting in Cocos lap hugging the fashionista around her waist.

"Coco if I hurt someone even if they deserve it I will be looked at as a member of the white fang just because i'm a faunus. I don't want people to look at me like some rabid animal attacking its masters. I couldn't stand it so i just run or they hurt me and leave and i'm treated no worse." Velvet answered seeming truly sad at her situation.

"You are not an animal. You are Velvet Scarlatina. You are my beautiful girlfriend and anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with me" Coco said in her usual cocky tone before kissing Velvets nose causing the faunus to giggle at her girlfriend's actions.

"Thanks Coco" Velvet replied feeling much better due to her girlfriends care and concern.

"Anytime Bun Bun. Just promise me if this happens again you'll come to me first even if you don't tell me who did this just come to me so I can pamper you and show you you're loved" Coco said lovingly, her usual cocky tone gone and replaced with nothing but care and compassion for Velvet.

Hearing all the heartfelt words from Coco nearly bought Velvet to tears of joy. Unable to find words she simply nodded while wearing a goofy grin on her face.

"Good. Now tell me what can I do to help your ears" Coco asked happy she had made Velvet feel better.

* * *

A couple of days after her run-in with Cardin Velvet hadn't heard or seen the horrible first year. She had heard rumours that Nora was in a lot of trouble with Professor Goodwitch and that Cardin was stuck in the infirmary. Sad that she wouldn't be able to see Nora today due to the detention Professor Goodwitch Velvet decided to try and find Ren at lunch and see if he could thank her in her place.

After her first two classes it was lunch and Velvet rushed from her last class hoping she would be able to find Ren. Upon reaching the cafeteria Velvet looked around hoping to see Ren or any of the members of teams JNPR and RWBY hoping one of them would know where he was. After a few moments of looking around she spotted team RWBY and half of team JNPR. Having not met any of the members of either team besides Blake and Ruby she was a bit nervous about approaching the group but her want to find Ren outweighed her fear so she walked over to their table hoping the rest of the group were as nice as the red and black duo.

"E-excuse me?" Velvet timidly asked still nervous of how they would react to her randomly coming over.

Hearing Velvets voice Ruby spun around in her seat. "Hi Velvet what's up?" Ruby asked as cheerful and energetic as always.

"Hi Ruby do you know where Ren is? I really need to talk to him." Velvet replied feeling somewhat more at ease that only Ruby turned to talk with her.

"He took his lunch and a lunch for Nora back to our dorm. He will still be there keeping her company if you want to talk to him" Pyrrha chimed in being as polite and kind as to not startle the poor girl who was obviously very nervous.

"O-ok i'll go f-find him. Thank you Pyrrha" Velvet stuttered thankful that she would be able to leave this situation.

"Bye Velvet. Good luck" Ruby called out as Velvet walked away waving once she heard her.

Once she reached the dorms Velvet ran up the stairs to where the first year dorms were kept. Once she reached the floor Velvet walked down the hall to team JNPR's dorm and knocked on the door hoping Ren was still here.

When the door opened it was Ren standing there. "Hello?" Ren asked having never really spoken to Velvet before this moment

"Hi I was wondering if Nora was here" Velvet asked awkwardly not really sure what to do at the moment.

"Renny who is it? Is it a new friend?" Nora yelled from within the dorm alerting the entire building to her presence.

Ren just sigh and dropped his head. As much as he loved Nora there were times where she could drive him nuts. Like when she was forced to stay in her dorm for the next month.

"Do you want to come in?" Ren asked wondering if he could somehow get Professor Goodwitch to remove Nora's home arrest so her team could keep some sanity.

Startled by the yelling Velvet just nodded as a reply before Ren stepped aside to let her into the dorm.

When Nora saw Velvet see nearly tackled the poor girl in excitement. She hadn't seen anyone outside of her team for two days and she still had a month before she could return to the outside world. Before she could crash into her, Ren reached out and stopped her saving Velvet from having all the oxygen in her body squeezed out.

Once both Nora and Velvet had calmed down, for two completely different reasons, Nora started rambling.

"Hi are you Velvet? I've heard Ruby and Blake talk about you they say you're really nice but shy too. I saw you with Cardin a couple of days ago. Did he hurt you? I put him in the infirmary. He"

"Nora" Ren said interrupting Nora's rambling so Velvet could talk about what she came there for.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked in a cheery tone as she always did when Ren said her name.

"Velvet wanted to talk to you about something" Ren stated hoping Nora wouldnt start a new ramble.

"Ok what's up?" Nora asked turning to face Velvet giving her undivided attention.

"Oh w-well I wanted to t-thank you for stopping Cardin that day he was pulling on my ears and you came by and he stopped long enough for me to get away do thank you" Velvet nervously said with a small smile on her face from the kindness that was shown to her.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. He hurt Renny I wanted to hurt him then he insulted his hair and I broke his legs." Nora said with a wide grin on her face that never faulted the entire time she told this to Velvet slightly scaring the faunus.

"I still wanted to thank you. Even if it wasn't to help me you still stopped him instead of waiting till he was bored of hurting me. Talking about what happened started to bring tears to Velvets eyes as she had been sadly been in that situation more times than she could count.

Seeing the tears in Velvets eyes Nora slowly walked over and hugged Velvet. "It's ok Velvet people like you for you. I know Blake and Ruby do" Nora said still hugging the girl infront of her trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you Nora. I doubt I can help but i'll talk to Professor Goodwitch and see if I can get her to lighten up a bit for you" with that Velvet left the dorm to head to her next class.

After class Velvet went to talk with Professor Goodwitch hoping to lesson Nora's punishment. Once she found the professor Velvet walked over hoping she was in a good mood

"Um Professor Goodwitch?" Velvet timidly asked

"Yes what is it?" Professor Goodwitch sternly asked her usual tone with students showing.

"I wanted to talk to you about Nora" Velvet replied hoping this would work without her having to reveal what Cardin really did.

"What about miss Valkyrie?" the professor asked still using her normal stern tone that seemed laced with a small amount of curiosity.

"Well she had overheard Cardin say some racist things to me before she hit him and between that and Cardin hurting Ren she was mad. I was wondering if her punishment could be lessened because she did it in defense of two students" Velvet stated praying this would work.

"While I don't condone students attacking other students Miss Valkyrie was following the ideals of being a huntress. I guess I can't allow her to return to classes however I won't let her off completely. Professor Goodwitch said seeming less stern in her tone. "I won't be punishing Mr Winchester however as I believe multiple broken bones in his leg is punishment enough wouldn't you agree Miss Scarlatina?"

"Y-yes Professor and thank you for lessening Nora's punishment." Velvet said trying to keep calm while internally cheering for joy that her plan worked

"Yes well I best be off to inform Miss Valkyrie about her release. Have a good day Miss Scarlatina. Professor Goodwitch replied before walking off towards the dorms.

* * *

The rest of Velvets week continued to be peaceful as Cardin was still not allowed to leave the infirmary due to the damage Nora caused.

On her way to lunch Velvet wasn't prepared for a hand to reach out and forcibly drag her by her ear out into the courtyard that backed onto Professor Oobleck's classroom. Once outside she was shoved from behind and fell to the ground. Now able to turn and see her attacker Velvet froze in fear of who she saw.

"C-Cardin?" Velvet stuttered afraid of the look on Cardin's face. He never looked this cruel when he normally bullied her.

"Shut up you animal. You get to be my personal punching bag thanks to that butch Valkyrie. Cardin spat in anger and malice.

* * *

Velvet hadn't turned up to her next class which set off warning signs in Cocos head. Once her hour and a half lecture finished she raced out of the classroom and started searching for her teammate. Coco skipped her next class while frantically searching the campus looking while messaging Fox and Yatsuhashi asking if they had found her in their search neither of which had any luck. After calling her for the tenth time Coco stumbled onto the small courtyard behind Professor Oobleck's class. While she searched the side closest to her she started to hear muffled sobbing coming from behind a couple of bushes near the corner of the courtyard where the hedges met the building. Walking over cautiously as to not startle whoever it was Coco could see a girl curled up into a ball laying on her side crying. It was Velvet. Seeing Velvet like this broke Coco's heart. Her girlfriend looked like a horde of boarbatusks had stampeded over her. From what she could see Velvet had a black eye, a cut lip and bruising all over her ears. Coco walked over to her girlfriend and carefully picked her up bridal style and slowly walked back to their team dorm while whispering calming words to the traumatised and injured Velvet. The only response she received back was Velvet tightly grabbing Coco's shirt and crying into her shoulder.

Once they reached the dorm Coco sat down on her bed and held Velvet lightly in her arms as to not hurt the poor girl anymore then she already had been. Grabbing her scroll she sent a message to Fox and Yatsuhashi telling them she found Velvet but that they couldn't come back to the dorm for now. She also asked them to get Professor Ozpin and tell him that she needed to have a talk with him but was unable to come to his office and was hoping he could come by the dorm room. Once she was finished with that she turned her attention to Velvet.

Sometime during the walk back Velvet had fallen asleep from exhaustion. As she checked her over for more injuries she found the Velvets injuries than what she first thought. Under Velvets shirt Coco could see bruising around her abdomen and ribs like someone had kicked her repeatedly when she was down, her arms were covered in bruising from repeated hits most likely from someone's fist and her leg and been stomped on causing a possible fracture. Seeing her like this send Cocos blood ice cold. How could someone do this to Velvet? The girl was the definition of kindness never hurting anyone. The thought of someone doing this to her brought tears to Coco's eyes.

Hearing a knock at the door Coco gently laid Velvet on the bed and walked over to open the door finding Professor Ozpin on the other side.

"I was informed by Mr Alistair and Mr Daichi that you needed to see me" Ozpin said as calm as usual.

"Yes sir come in you need to see this" Coco replied her voice void of any emotion something that was rarely seen with the fashionista.

Once Ozpin walked into the dorm and saw Velvet his face lost its normal stoic expression. In its place was a face of shock and anger.

"Who did this" Ozpin growled clearly angry someone who hurt a student like this.

"I don't know sir but I will find out. I need to ask for a couple of requests. I am not letting Velvet leave this room until she has properly healed but i'm not a doctor so could you have one of the staff in the infirmary come up here and check on her?" Coco informed Ozpin.

"Consider it done. What else" Ozpin asked obviously not in the mood for small talk.

As I said Velvet won't be leaving this room and neither will I so I need you to give us the week off classes so I can look after her.

I can have Fox or Yatsu pick up any homework or assignments for us if need be. The last thing is from what I can tell of her injuries it looks like a guy attacked her. Not that I think anyone on my team would ever lay a hand on her but i'm worried how Velvet will react to guys being around so I need Fox and Yatsu moved to another dorm just for the week after that I will work with them to make Velvet feel safe with them" Coco said hoping Ozpin would agree so she wouldn't need to have an argument with the head of the academy.

"I'll see that it's done. Inform Mr Alistair and Mr Daichi of their room movement and tell them to see me for the number as for the nurse she will be here in the next five minutes and you are both free from classes for the week. If Miss Scarlatina is still recovering by the end of the week inform me and I will extend your time away from classes" Ozpin stated before walking out of the dorm to make all the arrangements.

Once Ozpin left Coco got her scroll and informed the rest of her team about what was happening including Fox and Yatsuhashi having to change rooms. Within a minute of sending the message she received a no worries from Fox and an understood from Yatsuhashi as both boys were on there way back to the dorm to pack.

Once everything was settled Coco dragged a chair around next to the bed and sat there lovingly rubbing her thumb over Velvets knuckles before a knock was heard at the door. Once Coco opened the door she found it was the nurse who had come to do what she could to help Velvet. After thirty minutes of the nurse doing everything she could to make Velvet as comfortable as possible and in the least amount of pain she left to return to the infirmary. Once Coco closed the door she returned to her chair beside the bed and continued to rub Velvets knuckles scared for her girlfriend.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the afternoon the next day before Velvet finally woke up. As she slowly sat up and looked around the room she realised she was in Cocos bed and that her leader was sitting in a chair next to the bed asleep still holding her hand. Coco hadn't moved all night and had fought to stay awake as long as she could hoping Velvet would be ok.

As Velvet tried to move her hand and get out of bed Cocos grip tightened slightly as to not let her hand go.

"You're not leaving this bed Bun Bun" Coco sternly and caringly said leaving no room for argument.

"But we have classes Coco I can't just stay here" Velvet replied not realising what time it was.

"first of all look at the time, secondly you don't have classes all week and lastly you are not leaving this bed until you are all healed team leader's orders and Ozpin's so lay back down" Coco said sternly. She wasn't mad at Velvet but she knew that the girl wouldn't listen if she wasn't stern and left no room for argument.

Having checked the time to see she had slept through most of the day and most of her classes Velvet slumped back down into the bed knowing she couldn't win.

Coco was glad her girlfriend didn't fight her on this. She felt awful enough already from not being able to stop whoever did this to Velvet.

Staring at Velvet still made Coco's heart hurt. The girl had bandages all over her arms, ribs and abdomen, a splint around her left leg to hold everything in place so it could heal and her ears still had marks all over them from being roughly pulled.

Coco hadn't realised she had been staring at Velvet until she heard to girls timid voice "Coco what's wrong?" Velvet asked seeing tears start to appear in Cocos eyes.

"Oh Bun Bun" Coco croaked before breaking down and carefully wrapping herself around Velvet to make sure nothing could hurt her ever again.

Velvet had never seen Coco break down before. The team leader of team CFVY was always so confident and proud no matter what. The only time she acted different was when I came to Velvet. She was always so calm and caring about her always making sure she was ok or if she needed any help. Not in a babying way but in a way that showed just how much Coco truly cared for her.

"Please Velvs please tell me who did this please" Coco begged between sobs desperate to find out who hurt her bunny.

"I-it it was Cardin. He was the one who hurt my ears last week and he attacked me today in anger because Nora stopped him last time and broke his leg for insulting a friend of hers. I'm sorry I didn't say anything Coco. Please forgive me" Velvet said feeling awful about having lied to her girlfriend for so long. Coco continued to cry for a while still clinging to Velvet.

Once she had calmed down Coco looked into Velvets eyes and she could see the sadness behind those brown eyes of hers. As she stared back Velvet cause see the hurt in Cocoa dark brown eyes.

"How could you ever think i'd be mad at you Vels. I'm just glad you ok and I promise I will make sure no one will ever hurt you again" Coco said.

Velvet could see the determination in Cocos eyes to keep that promise. Knowing her girlfriend would everything she could made Velvet feel proud and happy.

"Ok" Velvets said while nodding and grinning at her girlfriend who was still wrapped around her torso.

"Good" Coco replied returning to her normal confident self. "Now the doc said you aren't to walk on your leg for a couple days so I am your personal nurse". Having said this Coco stood up and spun on her heel before bowing to Velvet causing the girl to giggle at her girlfriend's actions. "So what do you need?"

This continued on for the next three days while Velvet wasn't able to walk on her bad leg leaving Coco to help her with everything from getting food and books to helping the girl with getting changed and carrying her over to the bathroom much to the girl's embarrassment. Velvet was grateful for everything Coco was doing but felt she was being a bother to her teammate and girlfriend.

Thanks to her aura Velvet was given the go ahead to walk around on her leg again but Coco still wouldn't let her leave the bed except for the bathroom, much to Velvet's joy, and when her leg went numb from lack of use.

Velvet still felt awful that Coco had dropped everything for her. She never left Velvets side in the dorm unless it was to head down to the cafeteria.

When Coco returned from the cafeteria that day Velvet confronted her Girlfriend.

"Coco you don't need to keep doing everything for me I don't want to bother you" Velvet said

"You're not a bother Velvet and i'm not going to stop looking after you. Not until i'm certain your back to full health" Coco replied showing no signs of lying.

* * *

The remainder of the week continued the say way with Velvet asking if she was bothering Coco and Coco assuring Velvet she wasn't a bother. By Sunday pretty much all the Bruising around Velvets body and ears had faded, her eye and lip had healed and her leg was nearly nearly healed all thanks to her aura and Cocos care.

Coco had told Velvet she had to go and see Ozpin and let him know Velvet would be back in classes. After Velvet had assured her multiple times that she would be ok by herself Coco left the dorm to finish the business at hand.

Coco hated lying to her girlfriend but she really did need to see Ozpin it's just that was secondary to what she really left the dorm for.

Heading over to infirmary Coco waited outside knowing a certain someone was just having his cast removed. Once Cardin walked out of the infirmary Coco followed him until they were in the middle of one of the most populated parts of Beacon on a Sunday, the courtyard located outside the main doors into the academy.

"Hey Cardin" Coco yelled making sure that everyone around would be able to see what was about to happen.

"What do you want?" Cardin snapped in a foul mood from having someone try and bother him.

Coco strutted over to stand about an arm's length away from Cardin "Oh just this" Coco said before swinging her handbag directly into Cardin's groin causing a high pitched squeak to come out of the poor boy that now sounded like a four year old girl. Cardin fell to the ground cradling what use to be his family jewels and Coco stepped over his fallen form.

"If you ever lay another hand on Velvet again I will kill you" Coco said in a deathly calm tone taking off her sunglasses so Cardin could see her eyes.

In her eyes Cardin could see a fiery determination that told him she would keep that promise. Scared for his life Cardin quickly nodded as a reply nearly giving himself whiplash with how fast his head moved.

"Good cause even Velvs couldn't stop me if you do" Coco said just before she booted him firmly in the face breaking his nose, jaw and knocking him unconscious before walking off to Ozpin's office.

Once finished informing Ozpin about Velvets wellbeing and casually mentioning the unconscious Cardin in front of the fountain Coco returned to her dorm to see her favourite person.

"Hey Bun Bun i'm back" Coco called as she entered the dorm to see Velvet still in her bed fast asleep. Seeing Velvet looking so content and happy in her sleep send Coco's heart aflutter. Going and getting changed into her night wear Coco crawled into bed behind Velvet and laid her arms around the girl's waist

"Love ya Velvs" Coco sighed before slowly drifting off to sleep. Just before she fell into slumber she heard Velvet whisper the same back.

Somewhere in Beacon Professor Goodwitch could be heard screaming about students beating up Cardin.

* * *

A week after Coco attacked Cardin the fashionista was finally free from her week of detention and had a plan for a wonderful date for her girlfriend. Thanks to Professor Ozpin her punishment of a month's suspension had been lowered to a week detention after he explained to Professor Goodwitch. Cardin however felt the unholy fury of Professor Ozpin who told the boy if he ever heard of Cardin assaulting or bullying another faunus student he would not only be kicked out of Beacon but that Ozpin would make it his mission to make sure Cardin never found any kind of work in any of the four kingdoms.

Once Coco made it back to her dorm where Velvet was waiting she stopped outside the door and made sure her outfit looked pristine.

Coco was wearing her usual outfit, a light brown turtleneck, a black scarf around her neck, a pair of dark brown pants, thigh high boots and a tan belt with her symbol as the buckle. Once she was sure she looked good Coco opened the door to see the beautiful sight she called her girlfriend.

Velvet was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a brown over shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of brown converse. On the back of her over shirt was her symbol.

Upon seeing Velvet, Cocos jaw hit the floor at how amazing she looked. She hadn't realised she had been just standing in the doorway staring until she could her her girlfriend giggling at her actions.

"What I can't help it you're just too cute" Coco said smirking slightly as Velvet started blushing at her compliment.

"S-shut up" Velvet pouted while Coco giggled at her girlfriend's reaction.

"Still cute. You ready to go Bun Bun?" Coco asked smirking as Velvets blushed deepened.

Velvet just nodded her head as a response, to embarrassed by her girlfriends teasing, before following Coco out of the dorm to a secret location.

"Coco can you tell me where we are going?" Velvet asked after the blush had left her cheeks.

"Sorry honey bunny that's a secret." Coco replied playing everything about today very close to the chest.

Once they had caught a shuttle to Vale Coco finally told Velvet where they were going for their date.

"So we are heading to one of the best restaurants in Vale for dinner and everything after that you will have to wait and see" Coco said watching as Velvet started getting nervous.

"Aren't I underdressed for a fancy restaurant A-and what about the fact i'm a faunus won't that cause problems?" Velvet asked nervously hoping her girlfriend hadn't set her up with a night that could end in a disaster thanks to some bigot.

"The best doesn't always mean the fanciest Velvs. Don't worry you're not underdressed and your ears definitely won't be a replied trying to calm Velvets nerves.

Hearing this helped to calm her nerves slightly and she trusted Coco to look after her and not put her in a situation that made her uncomfortable.

Once they landed Coco led Velvet out of the airship and into downtown Vale. The pair walked for about fifteen minutes until they stopped outside a small building.

The outside of the building looked slightly plain with a worn yellow paint and four sets of tables and chairs for people to sit at once they ordered. The sign above the door had faded and was barely readable at this point but the shop didn't look run down.

Coco led Velvet inside the restaurant where a small bell could be heard as the door opened. Inside the shop looked much more looked after. The floor was polished white tiles and the walls were painted a light cream colour with a few paintings hanging around the room. Around the room were more wooden tables and chairs for people to eat and order.

"I'll be there in a second" a voice from the back of the restaurant called out. Within a minute a girl walked out from the kitchen.

The girl looked to be in her twenties and a figure that looked similar to Coco with long purple hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into a black knee length pencil skirt, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black flats to finish her outfit.

"Hey Viola" Coco said obviously knowing the girl.

"Hey Coco i'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit just to say hi to me" Viola asked.

"Sorry Vi but this is a date with my bun" Coco replied while holding Velvet in a sideways hug.

"Aww you two are so cute together. Come on i'll show you two to our best table" Viola said before turning to leave a blushing Velvet and a smirking Coco behind her.

Once she led the couple to their table Viola handed them two menus before walking away to leave them alone.

"So how do you know Viola?"Velvet asked curious as to why Coco never mentioned her.

Hearing the question Coco started to laugh lightly. "Don't worry Velvs she's not an ex or anything. I met her in school when I was young and we became fast friends. When we finished primary I decided to go to a huntsman academy while she wanted to help her parents so I didn't see her for a while til we made it to Beacon. I tracked down the restaurant and well here we are" Coco said

Velvet started sputtering after Cocos joke about Velvet being jealous causing Coco to laugh at her reaction which led to Velvet blushing even more.

Once both girls calmed down Velvet started pouting "I'm not jealous Coco" Velvet said trying to act hurt.

"Aww I know Bun Bun" Coco said hoping to make her girlfriend feel better.

After that they returned to their normal conversation until Viola returned to take their orders.

* * *

After their dinner Coco and Velvet left the restaurant and started to head towards her next planned location.

Once they reached Vales dock Coco led Velvet towards a small arcade. Velvet seemed to perk up. Velvet always like arcades but wasn't a big fan of crowds. Coco planned ahead however and paid the owner to shut down early so only her and Velvet had the place to themselves.

Once they got inside Velvets eyes lit up and her ears perked up to full length realising that there was no one else in the arcade. Velvet turned to Coco trying to understand what happened.

"It's just you and me Velvs. Go on" Coco said sweetly before Velvet ran off to play some of the different games.

The inside of the arcade had black walls and a dark grey carpet covering the floor. Along three walls were different arcade games with multiple flashing colours.

Coco and Velvet spent several hours playing games. Just before the arcade would have normally closed Coco and Velvet turned in all the tokens they had won

"Ok Velvs you get to pick" Coco said swinging her arm in an arc to show all the prizes.

Velvet started bouncing on the balls of her feet looking at everything she could pick. Finally her eyes fell about a small stuffed rabbit. Seeing what Velvet was looking at Coco knew what to get.

"We'll take the stuffed bunny" Coco said watching Velvet out of the corner of her eye. Velvets started hopping up and down in excitement until Coco handed the bunny. Once she had the bunny she hugged into her chest.

"Thank you Coco" Velvet said nearly in tears from her girlfriends generosity and kindness

"Don't tear up on me yet Bun Bun it's not over yet" Coco replied happy that her girlfriend was having a good time.

* * *

It was late evening as the female part of team CFVY got back to Beacon. Before they reached the fountain however Coco grabbed Velvets wrist and started leading her towards the tree line around Beacon.

"Where are we going Coco?" Velvet asked curious as to where they were going.

"I told you this date wasn't over yet" Coco confidently said has she led her through the trees.

After walking for a few minutes they stopped in a small grove. The grove itself was clear of any trees with a clear view of the sky. The ground was covered with grass and flowers. The view from where they were standing was breathtaking for Velvet.

"How did you find this Velvet asked still amazed by the sight.

"Found it in our first year. Had a lot of time on my hands when I was working out my feelings for you" Coco said acting quite shy.

Velvet walked into the middle of the grove and looked around. The grove was completely surrounded by trees creating a sense of peace. Velvet laid down on the grass and started staring at the stars above.

"Like the view Bun Bun?" Coco asked slowly walking towards Velvet

"It's beautiful. Thank you Coco" Velvet answered still staring at the stars.

"Anything for my bun" Coco said as she laid down next to Velvet.

The girls spent the rest of the night laying in the grove staring at the stars is a content silence just enjoying each other's presence. Both were happy that they got to spend their lives together.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who read through this story. I hope you enjoyed this story and to anyone who hates me for having Cardin beat up Velvet i hate myself for it too. I was originally going to end this at Glynda screaming about students attacking Cardin but i felt so awful about what i did to Velvet i needed to write the fluffy date.

If you've enjoyed, hated or have anything to add please leave a review or pm so I can hopefully write better stories.


End file.
